Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply and control device for the proper operation of a railway traffic light suitable for the detection of defects in an electrical line.
It is presently known that to insure the safety of railway traffic, it is indispensably necessary to monitor the proper operation of traffic lights. For this purpose, it is known to use a relatively complex supply and control device in series with the electrical supply line of the lights, which is insulated from the ground. The supply and control device comprises a relay which functions only when a given nominal current is circulating in the line. However, this assembly is expensive, and the length of the supply lines with which it can be used is limited.